vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Klaus is a vampire and one of The Originals. Possibly the oldest vampire in the world. He is mentioned by Rose to . He is the main antagonist of Season 2, starting from The Curse Chapter, and possibly season three as well. History Klaus has only been mentioned on the show, first time by Rose. The only thing he has wanted is to break The Sun and Moon Curse. He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova (currently known as Katherine Pierce). After Katherine escaped, she was turned into a vampire unintentionally by Rose. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered her family for her defiance. According to Isobel, Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine ever since. In By the Light of the Moon, Elijah tells Elena that Klaus is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Those who fear him are desperate for his approval and if word gets out that the doppleganger exists a line of vampires will be eager to take Elena to him. According to Elijah, Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the members of his inner circle from which Elijah has been banned. Luka states that Klaus is searching for a way to undue the curse without the doppleganger and has forced generations of witches and warlocks to help him for centuries. Unfortunately, Klaus used Isobel to find Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Moonstone and a body (Alaric). Season Two Klaus has Alaric kidnapped and uses him as a medium of sorts to speak through him. By using Maddox to perform a spell to somehow help Klaus possess him. Powers & Abilities Klaus possesses all the powers and weaknesses of a vampire, though his weaknesses are far less and his powers are vastly superior and more advanced than any vampire yet. Due to being an ancient original and their leader, he is known to be the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world but likely not the first vampire in existence. He is more powerful than the rest of The Originals. Klaus can compel the minds of both mortals and even younger vampires. He can not be staked with normal wood, and his current weaknesses are unknown. He wants to break the sun and moon curse to keep the dangerous werewolves from turning except from on a full moon. His powers include vast superhuman strength, speed, senses, healing, durability, reflexes, dexterity, and mind compulsion superior to that of average vampires, allowing him to compel and control other vampires. Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the bronze age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatores that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. Appearances ;Season 2 * Know Thy Enemy - (In Alaric's body) * The Last Dance - (In Alaric's body) * Klaus (episode) - (flashback to 1491) * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Notes *In the Books, the character of Klaus was partially based on Rutger Hauer's character (John Ryder) in the 1986 movie The Hitcher. **John Ryder "The Hitcher": It is not clear where he came from, who he is or what his motivation is, but the one thing that is known is that his name is John Ryder. He has a sadistic drive for killing everyone and anyone he comes across. From what it seems, he is suicidal and he's on the look out for someone to do the task for him. *Initially, Klaus would not have an appearance on the TV series, however he would be replaced by a vampire named Phillipe (an old and powerful vampire who comes after Elena), but Klaus's character was respected and now he will be in the TV series. *Julie Plec states that the mystery of when Klaus finally comes to the show will be an ongoing mystery, meaning episode 2.16 the one to mark his first appearance on the series. *Katherine Pierce wanted to make a deal with Klaus so she could trade the Moonstone for her freedom. *In the books, Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall). *In the series, Katherine meets Klaus in England but in the books, Klaus remains in Germany for centuries where Katherine is turned into a vampire. *Klaus seriously affects the life of Katherine in the books and the series. In the books, Klaus controls the mind of Katherine and makes insane, cruel, sadistic, cold, unstable, murders, etc. In the series, Katherine was not transformed by Klaus and was never his student but she is damaged by the abandonment of her daughter, the death of her entire family and the terror of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus is weak against the Spirits (Ghosts), because he can´t attack them. In the series, his weakness is currently unknown. *In the books, Klaus was the one who killed Vicki where as, in the series Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon and then staked by Stefan. *He can make even Damon "shake in his boots". *In the books, never established if Klaus has a ring to walk in the day. *In the books, Klaus has his first and last battle against Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline on the 31st of October. After that, the whereabouts of Klaus and his condition remains a mystery. *He, Isobel, Rose and Katerina are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them with Klaus being the fourth and first male. Interestingly they all meet with Elena Gilbert in their respective episodes. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male